The Destined Lovers
by Pannygirl
Summary: COMPLETE!!! YOU ALL WANTED A SEQUEL TO THIS AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO...SO LOOK OUT FOR IT! JA NE!
1. Want to chill?

It was a bright Sunday morning in Tokyo and the Z fighters were all asleep…

It was a bright Sunday morning in Tokyo and the Z fighters were all asleep…. All..except for their kids.

(knock knock)

"Who is it"? said, the young girl.

"It's your favorite uncle." 

"Oh, come in Goten."

"Hey ain't it just a great day to go and hangout or do something fun, besides training?" he said looking at her questioningly.

"Hey! I don't always train ya know! I mean I do have a life that doesn't include training! She said pouting.

"Yeah well if you're gonna say because of a guy, that's not a good excuse, cause we all know you don't have one." He said laughing.

Then without even realizing it Pan threw her textbook right at Goten's head, sending him right to the floor, with a really bad headache, even if she's a quarter saijyin she still is very powerful for her age.

"That wasn't funny." She said looking like she was about to kill him.

"Well that whole throwing a textbook at my head wasn't very funny either, ya know, I mean that really hurt, you broke it." He said rubbing his sore head.

  
"Well you're paying for a new one." She said helping him off the floor.

Then he just looked at her with the "like hell I am" expression, and began to tell her his hopeful plans for the day.

"I was wondering if you want to go over to Trunks and Bra's house and the four of us could just hangout today." He said smiling, even though his head still hurt.

"Well, I guess I could give up training for one day, but don't expect me to do it again. So when do you want to leave I think everybody is still sleeping."

"Why don't we just leave now and we can go eat something later besides I already ate." Said Goten patting his stomach, and then letting out a little burp.

"Pig." Mumbled pan.

"Well what are we waiting for Pan, let's get out of her."

With that the two saijyins powered up and flew off to the Brief's home.

While they were flying Pan was thinking about what she would do today especially since she would be spending it with Trunks. Over the years her and Trunks were like brother and sister, but when she hit the age of 12 that all changed. She began to like him a lot more then just a brother, it's been going on this way for five years. Only problem was she didn't know how Trunk's felt but she felt that somehow she had to let him know how much she card for him, even the possibility of her loving him was there, but she wouldn't push it if she did do anything.

After about 5 minutes the two reached the Brief's home and rang the bell. Within seconds Bulma was there to answer the door.

"Hi Pan, hi Goten, please come on in."

"Thanks Bulma, by the way are Bra and Trunks awake yet"? asked Pan almost blushing at the thought of seeing Trunks so soon.

"Those to lazy teens are still sleeping but it's fine with me if you go and wake them up." She said shaking her head.

"Ok thanks, we'll have them up and out in no time." Said Goten winking at Bulma.

With that the two raced upstairs, Pan was heading for Bra's room and Goten was heading for Trunks's room when all of sudden Bulma and Vejita's room door opened, and they know how Vejita hates it when people see him when he just get's up so without even thinking Pan and Goten quickly opened the door that they were closest to and went inside the room.

"Whoa, that was way to close." Said a sighing Pan 

She closed her eyes and leaned up against the wall, when she opened her eyes she realized that she was in the wrong room.

As Goten went into the room and heard Vejita go down the stairs he began walking to the bed when he too realized that he was in the wrong room.

"Well since I'm already here I might as well wake up my sleeping beauty." Whispered Goten to himself.

He walked over to Bra's bed and as he approached he paused, for he had never seen Bra look so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep before. His body almost immediately told him that the only way to wake a sleeping princess was with a kiss.

Pan realized that Goten probably decided to wake Bra up anyway, so she went to go wake Trunks up. When she saw him sleeping, she noticed how cute he looked, with his eyes lightly closed and with a few strands of hair over his face, he looked so helpless, she began to get lost in her stare, but she got out of it when she realized that he was blushing and smiling. Pan raised and eyebrow and began to slightly chuckle when she realized he was a having a dream, but what really got her attention was when he softly moaned her name. With that Pan began to blush and she decided that it wasn't right listening in on his dream so she whispered in his ear to wake him up.

"Trunks, psst Trunks wake up." She said in a high whisper.

"Come on you lazy saijyin, wake up." She said a little louder.

And with that Trunks without realizing it pulled Pan to him and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. He obviously caught Pan off guard, but she kissed him right back, then Trunks finally opened his eyes and pulled away feeling both embarrassed and shocked to find the girl he was just dreaming about in his room.

"Pan!?, what in the name of Dende are you doing here"? he said Blushing.

"Uh, I uh just came to uh, wake you up to see if you and Bra wanted to hangout with me and um, um me and um, …" she couldn't get the words out cause she was still getting over that kiss, and she was trying to control her outrageous blushing.

"Goten?" Trunks said smiling.

"Yea, him. So do you want to"? she said smiling like a girl at a candy store. 

"Sure, let me just get ready." He said getting out of his bed.

"I'll wait in the hall." Said Pan smiling.

With that she left Trunks and went into the hall when she began to think about what Trunks could've been dreaming about, although he did give her a few clues. ^ _ ~

Goten leaned forward and gently gave Bra a sweet innocent kiss. With that Bra slowly woke up to find a young and handsome guy staring down at her smiling.

"Goten? What are you doing here"? she said squinting her tired eyes.

"I just came to ask you if you wanted to go hangout with me, Pan and Trunks today." He said blushing slightly.

"That would be cool, do you know what we'd do though?" she said smiling cause she noticed he was blushing.

"Um not really I guess whatever happens today will be done by destiny." He said looking right into her eyes and almost right through her.

Bra got a sudden chill of excitement from his intense stare but she gave him a sweet reply.

"I like not knowing what to expect out of a day, especially with you." She said pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Great then I'll see you in a few minutes then ok"?

"Ok then I'll try not to be too long."

With that Goten left her room to see Pan in a daydream, he didn't bother figuring out why, all he had to know was that she came out of Trunks's room.

Within minutes both Trunks and Bra got out of their rooms and all four of them headed downstairs. They all said goodbye to Bulma and Vejita and they powered up and flew off.

"So were are we going anyway." Said Trunks staring at Pan.

"I don't know, let's just see what we can find." Said Goten.

After about 5 minutes of flying the four teens noticed something odd in the distance, they couldn't recognize it so they went to go check it out.

It was a small black house out at the edge of the woods, funny thing was, it was never there before and the four teens went over there to train yesterday and there wasn't any indication of someone building a house.

"Hey I guess we found something to do." Said Bra looking at the house quizzically. 

"I guess so, it's awfully weird looking, you think it's safe"? asked Goten Questioningly. 

"Who cares I need a little excitement." Said Pan smiling and landing right in front of the rather large house.

"Well what are you waiting for knock on the door, Panny." Said Trunks smiling.

"Alright, alright."

She knocked on the door, but no one answered after three knocks they took it upon themselves to go in since the door wasn't locked an to their amazement they saw….

Well how was it so far? Do you guys want to know what happens next? Well it's kind of late so I'll start the next chapter tomorrow. But please write me some reviews, and just tell me whatever you were thinking when you read it, I can take criticism anyway I need it, this is my first fic! Tankies! ^ - ^


	2. Little Black House, Little Old lady?

# Chapter 2

The four saijyins looked and saw a room filled with items that looked like they could be a thousand years old or more. Plus not all of those items looked like they were from earth either. So the teens stepped in and began exploring.

"Hey, Trunks check this out." Said Goten holding a sword which looked a lot like one from the planet Vegeta. 

"Whoa, cool sword, it looks a lot like one my father has, in fact I think it is the one my father has." Said Trunks analyzing the sword.

"That's impossible Trunks, daddy's sword is our family memorabilia, it's been passed on through the generations and only the royal blood line has this sword. So it's impossible that this sword could be the same one." Bra said looking at a dumbfounded Trunks.

"Whoa are you kids doing here"!? shouted a loud voice from the opening to the next room.

The four of them jumped around and saw an elderly looking women begin to walk toward them, while limping with her black cane.

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here"? Asked the old woman with a shriveled voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't mean to intrude but we never saw this house here before and since no one answered when we knocked we came in, we're really sorry." Said Pan trying to sound all sweet and innocent. 

"Hmph! Kids today, especially the saijyin ones, always doing what they shouldn't and never doing what they should." The older sat women sat down and began to speak at the teens that were amazed that this women they never met knew what they were.

"I see you found my saijyin sword." She said lifting her eyebrow smirking.

"Oh yea this, it's really nice and it looks like one my father has." Said Trunks handing back the sword to the woman.

"Vejita never knew how to not lose something, now instead of having two he has one. His father was so angry the day he lost it." The old woman began to chuckle to herself.

"You know my father"? said Bra looking at the woman in surprise.

"Yea, I know that arrogant, spoiled rotten, prince, I'm surprised that there's a woman in existence that actually fell for him! Ha! Well so far his kids don't seem to have their father's inner traits." She said looking at Trunks and Bra.

" I also know about how him and your mother got together, and I also know who else will get together." She said looking at the four.

"Are you like some sort of fortune teller or psychic"? Said Pan, crossing her arms.

"Not exactly, it's just one of my many talents that go with my true job." The woman said placing the sword on the table next to her, were a gold bow and arrow were laying.

"Come here and sit down, for it is time that the four of you knew about what lies ahead for you and what you all must do." She said looking at them and smiling and gesturing to four chairs that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The four of them were a little freaked out by the woman and her house, yet they went to sit anyway for there was just something about her that made them go to her.

"For millions of years, men and women have fallen in love, mated, and had children, but for most people it's obvious who they'll be with. But sometimes it's the people who don't know, who get the hardest but strongest and most unstoppable love of all." She said sighing and grabbing a shiny black bag. She then told them to close their eyes.

"Now your going to know about what was and what will be." She stuck her hand in the bag after the saijyins closed their eyes and were relaxed. She pulled out gold dust and blew it on the teens, placing them in an almost hypnotic state.

----------------------------------------------

Eventually Goten awoke to find himself outside on a balcony looking out an enormous city. He didn't recognize it; he also realized that Bra, Trunks and Pan were nowhere in sight. As he looked at the planet he was on, which he knew wasn't earth, he realized it had many traits and familiarities to the planet Vegeta. 

"Wait a sec, this can't be Vegeta! The planet was destroyed years ago, so where the hell am I, and why do I feel shorter"!?

Then a soldier came from behind Goten and began to relay some information, but what he was about to say would not be good.

"Your majesty we have retrieved the earth woman and she's in her chamber, as you requested." Said the soldier, looking more serious then he ever remembered Vejita being.

"Um, why did you call me your majesty? And what earth woman are you talking about"? Said Goten feeling more confused then ever. 

The soldier looked at him puzzled but answered his question, despite it.

"Well the woman is Bulma, your future mate and I called you your majesty because you're prince Vejita of the saijyin planet Vegeta."

"Oh is that all…..(a sudden frightened expression appears on Goten's face) PRINCE VEJITA?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 

So how was it? All readers please right back and tell me what you thought of chapter 2.


	3. Planet what?

# Ok for anyone that doesn't know what's going on this is basically were we're at right now, Goten Bra, Trunks and Pan went to a mysterious house, only to be introduced to an old woman who, knows about the Z fighters, and then she gained there trust and sent them into the past. All we know is that Goten went into the past were he's discovered that he's Prince Vejita! But we don't know about anyone else just YET!! So know continue reading and enjoy!

# Chapter 3

"What!? Prince Vejita? How?" said Goten in a frightened and confused tone.

The soldier just looked at him in confusion and wondered what was wrong with his so-called prince of saiyjins.

"Are you alright your majesty"? he said, still looking confused.

Goten just looked at him blankly for he was trying to figure out what had happened in the last few seconds, but first Goten had to dismiss the guard before he could figure out what's going on for he knew the important stuff. He knew who he was and were he was.

"Yes soldier, I am fine you may leave now." Said Goten facing the city beyond him.

"Yes your majesty, I will be in the hall if you need me." He said bowing and exiting the room.

(Goten's thoughts)

All right, I remember sitting down in that house with the old woman and Pan, Bra and Trunks. Then she told us to close are eyes and relax, after that all I remember was sleeping for a few minutes and waking up here. But for some reason I'm not even me I'm Vejita in the past, how can this be, I have to get out of here and find everybody.

With that Goten left the balcony and entered the bedroom; he was about to exit when he noticed the mirror on the wall. As he stood in front of it he saw Vejita's reflection, not his. His movements were the same but not his looks; he was still Goten he just didn't look like it. Then a thought struck him…

"Hey I wonder if Bulma is really Bulma, or if it's maybe Pan or Bra or even Trunks." He started laughing at the thought, but stopped when he heard that his laugh wasn't his own, but Vejita's.

"I got to find her." He said rushing out of his room.

Goten saw the same soldier right by his door and he asked him were the earth woman was being held.

"She's down the hall and the last door on the right sir." He said pointing down the long hall.

"Thank you." With that Goten ran down the hall, leaving the guard puzzled.

"Did Vejita actually say thank you"? He said watching him go down the hall.

Goten finally reached the room and he knocked on the door, he heard a soft voice.

"Come in."

Goten stepped in to see a woman who looked exactly like Bulma, but just to make sure Goten questioned her.

"Are you really Bulma, or are you someone else"? He said staring at her sharply.

"I could ask you the same question, are you really Vejita or someone else?" she said returning his stare.

"Bra, Pan or Trunks"? He said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Why the hell would Trunks be a woman, you were right the first time!" she said looking at him like he was some kind of crazy person.

"Bra is that you"? He said wide-eyed.

"Isn't that what I just said." She began to look at him and laugh incredibly hard.

Goten began looking at her in confusion.

"What's so funny"? he said lifting an eyebrow.

"Of all the people in the world, you ended up being my father." She said continuing to laugh, even harder then before.

"Well I'm glad that one of us finds this funny, all though I'm not laughing." He said trying to be serious and folding his arms across his chest.

Then suddenly Bra stopped laughing when she looked at Goten .

"Now why did you stop laughing"? He said annoyed.

"That position… Now you truly did appear to be my father." She said looking at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious"? He said not believing her.

"I'm very serious… don't do it again." She said shaking her head and smiling.

"Don't worry Bra, I won't and if I do, hit me with a ki blast."

"You got it." She said giggling.

"Wait a sec, I can't!"

"Why not Bra"?

"Because if I'm in my mother's body, then I'm human and I can't." she said looking sad, at the fact that she does not have her powers.

"Oh shit! That's right, listen we got to get out of here and find your brother and Pan because chances are they're not themselves either and we need to find them A.S.A.P!" he said in a nervous tone. 

"Yea you're right, let's get out of here."

With that the two of them left the room and wondered around the palace till they found an exit. Then Goten powered up and carried Bra in his arms and they flew towards the city, to find their missing friends. The only problem is, who are they now.


	4. I'm....?

Ok everyone I have finally figured out what I'm going to do for this chapter and since everyone wanted the next chapter out so fast to answer the constantly asked question, what happened to Trunks and Pan? Well your maybe going to find out now, or maybe in chapter five it depends.

Chapter 4

Goten and Bra were getting closer and closer to the city when out of no where the old lady popped up in front of Goten. 

"Hey slow down boy, what do you want to do run me over, if you do that your stuck here." She said putting her hand to her heart, and breathing heavy.

"It's you! What are you doing here and what the hell is going on"? Said Bra and Goten in unison.

"Well I think we need to go to the ground first."

With that the old woman snapped her fingers and the three of them instantly appeared on the floor. Goten and Bra were looking around until the old woman began to speak.

"I guess you want to know what's going on right"? she said looking up at them smiling.

"Oh whatever gave you that idea." Said Bra in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't get smart with me young lady! I can easily make you be someone else much worse then your mother." She said pointing her finger in Bra's face.

"Alright, alright I get it, I'm sorry." Said Bra waving her hands in front of her.

"I have sent you into the past because it is time that you two knew about your destiny."

"What do you mean by that"? Asked Goten scratching his head.

"I mean that I looked into the future of the two of you and your two friends and I saw that you would all stray from each other and eventually choose the wrong people as your mates, and the only way that I could change that was by making your love for each other stronger and truly visible was by doing this." She said with a slightly worried expression on her face and her eyes sagging in distress.

"You look as though it was really serious." Said Bra looking at her in confusion.

"Oh my child it's a lot more serious then you can even know for the outcome of your love will effect the whole universe as well as Trunks and Bra." She said beginning to levitate.

"Yea by the way where are they"? Asked Goten. 

"I can't tell you were they are exactly, for you must find them on your own. But I can tell you this much, they are together they know what is going on with the outward appearances but they are basically lost, they're not far from here." The old woman paused and started laughing.

Goten and Bra looked at her puzzled, at what she said and they were even more confused when she started laughing uncontrollably and they didn't no why.

"What's so funny." They both said looking at her in frustration.

"You'll laugh too when you see who they are." She said covering her mouth trying to hold back her laughter.

"Well whatever, your not going to leave us again are you"? Bra said in worry.

"Unfortunately this is a journey that the four of you must go on alone I'm just your on and off guide. I'll visit you two more times but only when you say you need me, but choose those times wisely for I can only come back two more times after that, your on your own." She said eating a donut.

"Well how do we get back to our time in our bodies"!? Said Bra putting her hands on her hips in anger.

"Yea how do we get back? And uh by the way do you have an extra donut I'm really hungry." Said Goten smiling and patting his stomach.

He immediately was knocked on the floor by Bra's fist.

"Your unbelievable, look at the situation we're in and your thinking of food!" Bra said giving Goten an evil Vejita stare.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't had anything to eat for hours." He said putting on a sad puppy dogface.

"Whatever." Said Bra rolling her eyes, back at the old woman.

"You'll get back into your bodies when you've completed your journey."

"And when we'll that be"? Said Goten getting up from the floor.

"When you saijyins learn to listen to your hearts and not your heads." She said giving them a serious stare that reminded them of their mothers.

"You better go to your friends, they're just beyond the front of the city, and remember you can call me only two more times." 

With that she flew up into the reddish brown sky of the planet and vanished. Leaving the two saijyins with more questions and confusion then before.

"Well you heard the women, let's go find Trunks and Pan." Said Bra poking at Goten 

With that they flew off, and in seconds they spotted a large capsule corp. ship and they went to go see if maybe Trunks and Pan were there.

"Pan! Trunks! Are you guys here"? Shouted Goten and Bra.

"Goten! Bra! Is that you guys"? came a loud voice from inside the ship.

The two saijyins turned around and looked to see two figures step out of the ship. Their eyes widened when they looked upon what Pan and Trunks had become, and they balled over laughing.

"What's so funny"? Shouted Pan pouting.

"Do you have an idea who the two of you are"? Said Bra in laughter.

"No we haven't had a mirror around, why? Who are we? And Goten are you my dad? Bra your mom!?" said Trunks in confusion and shock.

"Um yea!" They both said trying to stop their laughter.

"Ok so then if we're not in our bodies who's bodies are we in"? Said Pan in a frightened tone.

Bra looked down and then looked at Goten. She took a deep breath and told them.

"Trunks your….Goku!" she said bursting out in laughter.

"Pan your …. ChiChi!"

"What"!? They both shouted.

With that they fainted leaving Bra and Goten in a pile of laughter.

HOW WAS IT? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! CHAPTER FIVE WILL BE OUT SOON! TANKIES!


	5. Damn you!

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Within a few minutes Trunks and Pan woke up.

"Had a nice nap." Said Goten smirking down at the two.

"Man this can't be happening how the hell did I turn into Goku if right before you came I was still me in my body"!? said Trunks in confusion.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that before we got to you guys you were in your own bodies?" Asked Bra puzzled.

"Basically." Said Pan with a slight attitude, and looking down at her hands, which were not even her own.

"Only when you got here and asked if we knew who we were, did we change into Goku and ChiChi." Said Trunks looking at Bra and Goten.

"But the old woman told us that you knew about the whole changing of bodies." Bra said, now beyond the point of confused.

"We did but only about you guys she told us that when we see you, you guys wouldn't look like yourselves, then she said that you'd be here soon and too wait, then she left." Said Trunks looking up at the sky, when he noticed a bright light heading down towards them.

All four of them noticed the same bright light and they all waited till the old lady appeared from the light and ascended down to them.

"What an entrance." Said Bra sarcastically.

"Hello my four little lost souls." She said smiling in sarcasm.

They all looked at her with the "whatever" attitude.

"We didn't call you for help, what are you doing her"?

"I'm here because now that all four of you are together you may begin your journey. So now I may tell you what you must do to complete this journey, hopefully with success and love." She said looking all lovey dovey at the sky.

The four saijyins were looking at here like she was crazy, but they figured that she can't be all crazy if she could set them up in such a smart way.

"Well can you just tell us what we have to do already so we can get this whole "journey" over with!" said Pan getting agitated. 

"Alright, alright child calm down! Now I have sent you into a point in the past were Prince Vejita is heir to the thrown, and he just found his future wife, Bulma. They are not yet in love for their struggle to gain it is only just about to begin. Now Goku and ChiChi are newly weds and they came to the planet because Bulma was taken by the Prince from earth and they came to rescue her."

"Why does this all sound so familiar"? Said Bra gazing at the woman.

"Yea this all does sound extremely familiar like I was told this before." Said trying to remember where she heard this from.

Trunks and Goten felt the same way and none of them could remember where it was they heard the story. Plus the setting for the story fell right into the same familiar category.

The old woman stared at them giggling and shaking her head, at how clueless they all looked, for she was sure that they would've remembered were it was they heard the story from, by now. 

"Getting a little case of déjà vu kids"? She said smiling.

(The four of them looked at her and thought to themselves obviously she must know with that smug look on her face.)

"You could say that." Said Trunks looking at her suspiciously.

"Well your all right you have heard this before, you heard this story from your parents, and in your case Pan your grandparents." She said looking at them in worry, for how could they not remember that?

They all looked at each other, then at their surroundings, then at the woman.

"Oh yea! Now I remember, my mom and dad told me and Trunks this story years ago." Said Bra, looking back on that moment she mentioned.

"Yea my dad and mom told me, Gohan and Pan this story too, at different points in our childhood." Said Goten looking back on the past as well.

"Well now that you remember you know what happened for the rest of the story"? Said the woman with a hopeful glare.

"Yea!" the four of them said in unison.

"They all…"

"No!" shouted the old woman interrupting Bra.

"What?"

"You must not say the rest, four you must live it." 

"What!?" They all shouted in semi-shock.

"Yea you heard me." She said giving them a 'you heard it, so you better do it' look.

"How can we live it!?" Shouted Trunks.

"It's impossible." Shouted Pan.

"It may have been impossible if you weren't here, and in your parents bodies." She said with a smirk.

"How are we supposed to do this? And what if we don't do everything the way it happened"!? Asked Bra in terrible worry.

"Consider this an acting job, this planet is your stage and the people you must fool are your audience, and I will be the beloved critic." She said smiling.

All four of them looked at her with anger, for they were very pissed off at her.

"Your so lucky I don't have my powers, other wise you'd be in the next dimension." Said Pan tightening her fists.

"Yea well honey you'll thank me for this once you realize why I did it." She said trying to calm her down.

"Well you know what, fuck you!" Pan shouted and began to charge at her, but Trunks pulled her back.

"Hey if you kill her we're stuck here, calm down." Said Trunks trying to restrain her.

"Well you know what you have to do and how long you have to do it, and if everything goes well I will have succeeded in my mission and you four will be giving the one thing you will never be able to live without." She said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"So remember you can call me for help only two more times, farewell." She said flying up into the sky and vanishing once more, leaving the saijyins, very confused, angry, helpless, and afraid.

"Well guys we all know what we must do, how me must act and under no circumstances must we altar the past in anyway, cause it might endanger our own lives." Said Trunks, looking at Pan, for he knew what the two of them will have to go through.

Everyone looked at each other acknowledging the understanding of what Trunks said, and then they looked at the royal palace. Then the men carried the women and they flew off to the palace to begin the journey of their lives. They all went to the palace not knowing what to think life will be like after this is all over, but one thing they all knew was that, they were now prisoners of destiny and each other.

I hope you guys liked chapter five, please r&r and chapter 6 will be out soon! Ja ne ^_^


	6. Its all in the Heart

Oh and by the way people for all of you who asked this is and A/U fic (alternate universe) sorry for forgetting to mention tha

Oh and by the way people for all of you who asked this is and A/U fic (alternate universe) sorry for forgetting to mention that, now please enjoy Chapter 6.  Chapter 6 

"Hey remember when I asked the old woman, what were to happen to us if we didn't do everything the way it happened"? She asked as Goten was holding her and they were heading towards the palace.

"Yea, why do you ask"? He said looking down at her.

"Well what if the answer was so bad that she was afraid to tell us? I mean what if we make a mistake it endangers our lives, or die, or…" Goten suddenly place his hand over his mouth gave her a comforting look and began to speak.

"Or maybe something good may happen. I mean do you remember what she said before she left"? He asked smiling down at her lovingly.

Bra started to blush from the way he was staring at her; she couldn't help but feel so comfortable in his strong arms, and hearing his gentle and soothing words. She then cleared her throat and answered his question.

"Um, no I don't think I did." She said gaining back her focus.

"Well she said that at the end of the journey if we did the right thing, we would receive something that we could never be able to live without." He said looking at Trunks and Pan who were engaged in their own conversation.

Bra looked were he was and when she saw Trunks and Pan, she began to remember what he told her about her just a few days ago.

(Flash back)

"Hey sis can I talk to you for a minute" Trunks said walking through Bra's room door.

"Sure, what do you want to talk to me about"? She said putting away her diary. 

"I want to talk to you about Pan." He said slightly blushing.

"Well it's about time bro." She said smiling.

"What is it about her you want to talk about"? She said pretending she didn't know the answer.

"Well I want to tell her how I truly feel for her, but I'm afraid too cause I don't think she feels the same way I do." He said looking like a lost child.

"Well don't you think you should tell her despite it." She said looking confused at her brother's previous remark.

"I don't know is it."? He said looking at her with lost eyes.

"I think so." Said Bra trying to give him some reassurance.

"Yea but she's been hanging around this guy lately and I think she wants him to eventually be her mate, and maybe I should find someone else as well." He said with a hurt expression.

(End of flashback)

Bra remembers feeling so sad for Trunks that day, for she had never seen him look so lost, hurt and confused before. Then she remembered Goten's previous statement, and then she began to think she understood what the woman meant.

"I bet whatever we'll receive will truly be something the four of us could never live without." She said Smiling and resting her head on Goten's chest. Goten just looked down at her and wondered what it could be that got her so happy so quickly.

Then they reached the palace; the four of them stood together and began walking towards the palace doors.

When they entered they had only walked a few steps when the alarm went off.

"Intruders! Intruders!" 

A dozen guards appeared in front of them and had them surrounded, and then they heard a loud and deep voice come from behind the crowd.

"What's going on here"? Said a man come out from the crowd and made his way to the four of them.

"King Vejita"!? Said Trunks forgetting who he was.

"King Vejita!?, are you sick boy? And what is the meaning of all of this"? He said looking down at Trunks but seeing his son Vejita.

Pan and Bra both elbowed Goten for messing up, but for him to quickly correct his error.

"Um I'm sorry father, I just wanted to take my future wife out these two tried to take her." He said with extreme hesitation.

"Oh is that so, well then…." Then the King paused for a minute when he looked at Trunks; of course he was really looking at Goku.

"Wait a minute I know you boy, you're the son of one of my soldiers aren't you"? He said studying Trunks.

"Yes sir I am." Trunks said trying to remember everything about Goku's father.

"Well then why would you try to take my son's mate away." He said giving him a hard stare.

"Well your majesty because she belongs on earth." He said slightly frightened.

"Oh is that so." He said staring him down.

"Yes it is sir." Trunks returned his stare.

"Ha! Well done boy, no one has ever managed to stare me down before without showing fear, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had some of my blood in you." He said smiling.

"You'd be surprised, sir." Trunks said in a low voice.

The king looked at him puzzled but then shrugged it off.

"Well as for you Vejita!" He said staring straight at Goten.

"I hope you gave them a good fight for your mate."

"Yes sir I did." He said trying to analyze the point of the story that he's in.

Then the king looked at ChiChi, and became infuriated.

"She's a human"!?Said the king furiously.

"Yes I am sir." Said Pan stepping up to the king.

"How dare you try to interfere with my son's affairs." He said turning red with anger. 

Pan froze with a sudden wave a fear but then she remembered what she had to do at this point, and she took a deep breath and started the journey.

"Because she's my friend sir and she doesn't deserve to be with an arrogant, spoiled, selfish and heartless creature like your son!" She said feeling like she was about to faint, since her heart was beating extremely fast, do to her fear.

"That is enough!" King Vejita said outraged, he then ki blasted the doors behind them, and he then looked at Pan.

"Guards arrest her and take her to be punished." He said in fury.

"No Pa…ChiChi!" Shouted Trunks, trying to save her.

"Stand back boy or you will join her." Said the king.

"Then let me join her, I will not have her be hurt!"

"Gote… I mean Vejita do something." Trunks said with a look of pain and anger.

"You know I can't alter what was, she did what she did, and now must be punished for it." Goten said to Trunks trying to make him remember that Pan and everyone else knew she had to do what ChiChi did. And he couldn't interfere.

Trunks what furious he couldn't have Pan be taken away to be harmed and with saijyins executing punishment it would be life threatening.

"No don't take her! I love you, Pan I will get you out of there!" He said as they took her off. He then blasted the wall and ran off.

"That boy is crazy." Said the king. "I hope he comes to his senses and sees that no saijyin should love someone like that." With that he left.

"Oh Goten, please tell me that did not just happen." Said Bra with a pained face.

"Then I'd be lying to you Bra." He said returning Bra's pained gaze.

"Poor Pan, what will they do to her"? She said about to breakdown into tears.

"I don't know Bra, if only we could change it, but we can't, what are we suppose to do? Trunks is furious at me for not doing anything to stop them from taking her." Goten said looking at the whole Trunks blasted through the wall.

"Oh Goten why do I feel so lost"? She said as two tears slipped from her eyes.

Goten looked down at her and wiped her tears away, Then kissed her forehead and held her close to him.

"Don't worry Bra it'll be okay, it'll all be okay."

With that Goten held Bra in his arms and tried to think of a way to just get this torture over and done with already, for it was already tearing him and his best friend apart.

(Down in the dungeon)

The guards began beating Pan, showing her no mercy. Each blow seemed to hurt more then the last for her, and she was beginning to lose the feeling in her body. All her senses were fading, but she tried to not pass out.

Trunks walked to the door were Pan was being beaten, and he looked only for a second then turned away, as tears filled his eyes.

"They will pay for this Pan, I swear it." He said clenching his fist and fighting back tears.

He then ran off once more to escape the immense torture that his heart was going through.

Pan's P.O.V

Oh Trunks I remember when the guards came to take me away and you shouted out to me that you loved me. Did I imagine that, or do you actually feel for me the same way I feel for you? Oh god if he only knew how much I love him, I must tell him before it's to late.

Then another guard gave her a blow to the stomach knocking her out. 

Well that's chapter 6! Please R&R and I'll start working on chapter 7. Ja ne! ^_^


	7. We know now

Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

It was now mid afternoon and everyone had already gone through some intense things. Feelings were revealed, friendships were weakened and, another was beaten almost to the point of death. The day was only half over, yet for Goten, Bra, Pan and Trunks, the day could've been over hours ago.

Goten was lying down on his bed trying to figure out how, his parents were able to manage going through this. Yet the distressing thing was, that everything that has already happened was just the beginning, of what was to come.

"Man, this is unreal. Plus I never thought mom actually had the courage to stand up to the King like that, knowing she's a human. I guess Pan inherited that from her." He said talking to himself, then remembering what happened to Pan.

"Oh my god! I have to go see Pan!"

Goten ran out of the room and down to the dungeon, but not without running into King Vejita.

"Where are you going in such a rush boy"?

"I'm going to go spar with kakarot." Goten said, feeling weird calling his father by his saiyjin name.

"Good! Keep training my son, perhaps one day you'll become the super saiyjin we all hope you'll be." With that he began walking away.

"Don't worry Vejita does become a super saiyjin."

"What"!? The king said turning around at Goten, wondering why he was talking in the third person.

Goten quickly realized his error and fixed himself.

"Just giving myself mental confidence father." He said behind a fake smile.

"I wonder about you boy." 

Then the king left. Goten wiped the sweat forming on his forehead, and let out a sigh of relief. He also realized that this was the second error he's made today. Then without wasting anymore time he ran off to the dungeon to go find Pan.

While he was running by the hall Trunks spotted him and wondered were it was he was going to in such a rush, so he followed him, trying not to be seen or sensed.

Goten finally got to the room where Pan was lying on a cold metal bed looking up at the sky through the window. His heart ached when he saw how Beaten and bruised she was, and he wished that he never had to do what he did.

"How are you feeling"? He said entering the door, with a concerned expression on his face.

Pan quickly turned her head and just looked at him with a sad and tired face.

"Well I guess I'm ok, if you want to count, being beaten by three, saijyins for 2 hours ok." She said in a low tired voice.

"I'm so sorry Pan I never wanted to condemn you like that, you know I would never do that to you. You're my only niece."

"Yea I know, I remember when Grandma told me about when she got beaten, I never got it when she looked so sad, when she would say that part of the story to me. I just never got it, but now I do." Her eyes started to tear, and Goten just looked at her with a sad and helpless look. For that is how he felt, Helpless and lost.

Then he noticed from the corner of his eyes, he saw his father's shadow. Then he realized that Trunks was being a snoop, but he figured this was the perfect opportunity to get him to realize how much Pan cares for him.

"You know Trunks was furious when they took you away, in fact he hasn't spoken to me since then for I think he's angry at me for letting this happen to you." He said looking at the shadow.

"Was I imagining it when he said that he loved me? Or did he really say it"?

"What do you think"?

"I don't know I feel so confused, and I feel so lost, in more ways then one."

"Well you know what I think Pan"?

"What"?

"I think that he wasn't lying when he said that he loves you."

Pan quickly looked at him in disbelief, and tried to see if he was just saying that to make her feel better or if he meant it.

"Are you serious"?

"Of course I am, who else do you think he'd tell, about you too? Besides me and Bra most likely."

Pan just looked at him and shrugged, not being able to answer his question.

"Well then there you go. And you know, maybe you should let him know how you feel, I mean it get's kind of frustrating thinking that your loving a person that may not love you back."

"I know how that feels."

Goten looked at her in a suspicious way, and then he looked to see if Trunks was still there and he was, so he knew that he was about to here, something he's been waiting to hear for a long time.

"What do you mean by that Pan"?

"I think you know what I mean, Uncle."

"How do you know that"?

"Fine if you want to play stupid then I'll tell you."

"Good, enlighten me." He said with a smirk.

"I've loved Trunks for almost 6 years, and never once did I know if he felt the same way. And why should I try to figure it out, since he was always with some girl, he only saw me as the best friend. So why would I put myself out there, just to be rejected, by the only person I've ever loved." With that she closed her eyes and continued to rest her tired body.

"You know, you may look like you grandmother right now, but when you just told me that, I could've sworn I saw my niece."

Pan opened her eyes in wonder as to why he said that, but before she could say anything he interrupted her.

"You better make a move soon Pan 'then he looked at Trunks hiding by the wall', or maybe you won't have to. I better go, as I remember it, I shouldn't be here, I'll see you soon."

"Uncle Goten."

"Yea"?

"I believe I'm not the only one hiding my feelings for someone, am I"? She said smiling.

He just looked at her and shook his smiling at how she could always know what he was thinking or feeling.

"Yea Pan, you're not and I'm going to work on that when the time comes."

With that Pan closed her eyes and tried to get some rest.

When Goten left the room he headed right over to where Trunks was pretending not to see him. Then trunks stepped in front of him.

"So is where you've been for the past 3 hours"? Goten said acting surprised to see him.

"Maybe"? He said lifting an eyebrow.

"I guess you heard the conversation I had with Pan."

Trunks just looked down at the floor, and then at Goten, who already knew what his answer would be.

"Yea I did."

"Then now you can let all the doubt leave your mind."

"How can I be sure"?

"Trunks did you id you not hear that conversation I had with her"? He said wondering why Trunks would say such a thing.

"Yea." He said in a low voice.

"Listen man, you have a girl in there that loves you just as much as you love her, if not more. Don't play stupid, cause then you guys might just stray from each other, the way the old woman said. You two guys are too smart for that, don't start playing dumb now, Trunks."

"Yea but, I could've sworn that she wanted to be with that other guy."

"What other guy"?

"That guy that she's been with for how long."

"Oh god you mean Amon"?

"Yea him."

"Oh please Trunks, she went to him cause she thought you didn't love her. So she did what you did, she went to someone else, to try and see if she could have what she thought she would never have with you."

"You mean love."

Trunks looked at Goten who was looking at him like 'How could he have been so blind for the past 6 years' then he just shook his and sighed.

"Listen Trunks you're my best friend and Pan's my niece, and I know that you guys are meant for each other, I know it, Bra knows, everyone back home knows. But they can never understand why the two of you haven't done anything about it. You guys are both playing the same stupid game, and you're both going to lose, if you don't stop it."

Goten just sighed and looked at Trunks for he had nothing left to say. And Trunks knew it, yet he was shocked at what Goten told him, for he never spoke to him so seriously before.

"It's your call man, hopefully you'll do that right thing."

"Thanks Goten, but I can't help but feel, that you were talking from a personal experience." Trunks said looking at him, with a confident face.

Then Goten just froze, and smirked.

"Maybe."

Then Goten and Trunks walked in opposite directions, thinking of nothing but what the other had told them.

Bra was walking around the castle exploring and wondering about, everything that just happened and she felt so bad for Pan that she decided to go visit her.

"Hey girl how are you doing"?

"Hey Bra, I haven't seen you for a while, you just missed Goten he stopped by a little while ago."

"Oh really"?

"Yea, he had some interesting things to say. Has he spoken to you lately"?

"No why"? 

Pan smiled and shook her head.

"Just asking"?

"Oh ok, has my brother come to visit you yet."

"Well if you mean have I seen my grandfather's body, then no."

"You know he loves you."

"Does he"?

"Yea, you didn't hear him before"?

"Yea I did, and thanks to Goten I finally know what I must do."

"Yea Goten's a regular cupid, isn't he."

"Hehe, yea I guess he is."

"And even that cupid has someone he loves as well."

Bra looked at Pan, with doubt, but Pan shook her head up down, with a big smile, which told Bra everything she needed and wanted to know.

"But I don't think he knows if she loves him in return."

"Well right now I can't love him."

"Why not"? Pan said looking discouraged at Bra's remark.

"I can't love someone who's in my father's body, that's just a Jerry Springer case right there." She said scrunching her nose.

They both looked at each other a balled out laughing.

"Yea I guess you got a point there, I mean I wouldn't kiss Trunks for all the money and power in the world, as long as he's in my grandfather's body."

"Yea well, after the guards took you off I was crying and Goten was holding me and I wanted to kiss him so badly but when I looked up and saw my father I was like, OK reality check Bra, no love till I can look up at Goten and see, Goten, not my father, Yuck!!" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Ha ha, exactly." Said Pan laughing.

"But I do love Trunks."

"Yea I know you do Pan, and I think you better tell him soon."

"Just as long as you tell Goten when the time is right, cause if we have to follow this story line, we have to wait."

"Deal."

They both slapped each other a high five.

"I think you better get going you're not supposed to be visiting me now anyway."

"Oh you're right. Well I'll leave now.

Bra left her room and went to go look for Goten for as she looked out the window, she noticed that it looks like the time is near for the trouble to begin.

Then all of a sudden the whole palace started to shake, Bra Tried to make her way to the thrown room were Goten was.

"Goten it's starting." Bra said trying to maintain her balance, while the palace trembled.

"I know but it shouldn't be happening now it's to early, something must have gone wrong." He said looking out the window as the trembling stopped and silence filled the air.

Then Trunks ran into the room.

"That wasn't supposed to happen yet was it."

"No it wasn't."

Then a bright light shown over them and they all looked up, waiting to see what was about to happen to them.

I know this was a long chapter but it had to be done! So please R&R and chapter will eventually be out. Ja ne! ^_^


	8. Scary Future

Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Bra, Goten and Trunks were all very scared, for a very strong earthquake had just happened on the planet Vejita. Now as Goten, Bra and Trunks remember, when they're parents told them the story, the earthquake that started the true danger, which lied ahead wasn't supposed to happen till the next day. But for some stranger reason it happened the day before.

"That wasn't supposed to happen yet." Said Bra, in a frightened tone.

"Don't you think we know that? We all know that the quake was supposed to happen tomorrow!" Shouted Trunks in aggravation. 

"Don't yell at me Trunks!" Shouted Bra, who was about to break into tears.

"Well what am I supposed to do Bra? Whisper it to you like everything is fine and calm!?" trunks said lowering his tone to Bra, not even noticing that she was on the verge of tears.

Bra was about to cry, for she was very frightened and confused, then she noticed a bright light shinning above her, Goten and Trunks. Then Pan appeared in front of them out of nowhere.

"Pan!? How'd you get here?" Said Goten all wide-eyed.

"I don't know, one minute I'm in the dungeon, next minute I'm here." Pan said observing her surroundings.

Then the light above them exploded, and the four saijyins shielded their eyes from the light. When the light was gone, they all heard a familiar voice.

"We're in serious trouble, I have to try and get you guys out of here, without being killed!"

"It's you! What's going on? Why did the quake happen so soon?" Said Goten.

"Remember when I told you that the reason I sent you all here was to make sure that you would marry and mate the person you truly love?" Said the old woman wiping sweat from her forehead.

They all looked at each other in silence and worry, then they all nodded their heads in response.

"Well remember when I also said that the fate of the universe depended on it?" She said trying to smile.

The saijyins nerves were at the point of being shot, yet again they responded.

"Y-yes." They all said together.

"Well, as a result of your love, you grow stronger. But your children, they will be the strongest fighters in the universe." She said waiting for the teens to respond.

"Our children!?" They all said, in a loud yell.

"How is that possible they'd have less saijyin blood then us." Said Trunks, in confusion.

"Wrong!" Said the old woman shaking her head.

"What!?" They all shouted, in disbelief.

"Each of you either are ¼ saijyin or ½ saijyin. Your children will be ¾ saijyin. Now for some reason they will be tens, if not thousands of times stronger then, two or three of you combined." Said the woman, looking at them nervously.

"Oh my god! This is bullshit how can this all be possible!?" Said Pan folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know but somehow it is." Said the woman shrugging her shoulders.

"I know my father will love training my children then." Bra said laughing at the thought, of seeing her father trying to train her kids.

All of the teens were blushing at the thought of them having children with their present "crushes" or should I say "loves?"

"So then, what does that have to do with the quake?" Asked Goten trying to get his mind off of unholy things.

"The quake that occurred in your parents story/time, was caused by Frieza's ship. Or Frieza was going to destroy the planet since King Vejita had rebelled against him. The quake was a warning shot." She said looking out the window, at the large shadow forming over the ground.

"Are you saying it wasn't Frieza this time?" Said Trunks.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Uh, miss, how bad is the force that caused this quake?" Said Pan nervously.

"In the far future, there is a race of unbelievably powerful warriors which try to destroy the earth. All the Z fighters tried to fight them. There was a big battle." She said getting a bit frightened.

"Where the four of us fighting?" Asked Bra, noticing the old woman's fearful expression.

"Did I or did I not just say THE Z FIGHTERS TRIED TO FIGHT THEM?" She said in a loud shout.

"Damn, no need to get all angry and hostile."

"Sorry honey, it's just that it's been a bad 2 hours. Anyway during the battle the warriors were defeating the Z fighters. Then your children stepped in, appearing infuriated with the battle, and they defeated the warriors." She said looking outside the window once more.

"Of course my sons could do it." Trunks said with pride.

"Actually you and Pan have two daughters, Bra and Goten have two sons." The old woman said smiling.

"Ha! Sorry Trunks, I guess it was my boys that did it." Said Goten with a big smile.

"And why can't it not be my daughters, Goten!?" Pan said giving Goten and evil stare.

"Oh, well…Pan all I meant was…..that…. um…"

"Oh just shut up!" Pan said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well what happened after BOTH our kids defeated the warriors?" Said Bra staring at Pan and Goten.

"Well the last few warriors remaining left, but obviously they left with a plan." She said, looking out the window for a third time.

"What do you mean?" Said Trunks lifting and eyebrow.

"They have the technology to go back in time. So they decided to make it so that, half of the strongest Z fighters would not be born.

"You mean our children?" Said Trunks in fear.

"No! I mean all four of you standing here. If your not born there's no way in hell your kids can be born." She said, appearing to be all shaken up with nerves.

All four of them looked at her in disbelief, they all had fear on their faces and they were very shaken up. Yet they had no choice but to listen to the old woman finish her awful message.

"If you people aren't born there's no way in existence can be born to defeat the warriors."

"So your saying that those warriors decided to come back to the point in time before Vejita and Bulma were married, and before my father was conceived?" Said Pan who was no getting very pissed, with each bad thing she heard.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Those assholes are trying to interfere with destiny, and that's a very hard thing to do." She said sighing in exhaustion.

"Well we won't let them get away with it." Said Goten clenching his fists.

"Wait a sec. me and Pan are still in our mother's and grandmother's bodies, so we're still human! We can't help you fight." Said Bra looking at her reflection in a near by mirror, it made her miss her mother.

"Can't you change us all back!?" Said Trunks beginning to get frustrated.

"I'm sorry I cannot. Only the four of you can put yourselves in your own bodies. And my boss said I have to leave you in this time, for now you must fight the warriors." She said with a sad voice.

"How can we change ourselves back!?" Asked Pan.

"By seeing each other, not with your eyes, but with your hearts." She said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Trunks with a confused face.

"You'll know when the time comes, I must go now, I will be watching over you." With that the old woman began to levitate.

"Do you have to go, you can't stay and fight with us?" Asked Goten looking up at her.

"Do you want me to die that badly, boy!?" She said looking at him in shock.

"Sorry." Said Goten scratching his head.

"Oh and Goten, take this." 

The old woman through him a sword, when Goten looked at it closely, he saw that it was Vejita's sword which he saw in the old woman's house before.

"This will help you fight the warriors, since you're in Vejita's body, it will work for you. Plus the fact that you can go super saijyin, is an advantage. So, good bye and good luck." She said, levitating higher.

"What if we die down here!?" Shouted Bra up to the old woman.

"If you listened to what I told you and, if you have faith in your love for each other you won't die."

With that she vanished, then there was another quake. The four teens went to a window and they saw a big black ship hovering over the planet. As well as hundreds of saijyin warriors flying out towards them all was king Vejita.

"Guys, let's get out there, we have a battle to win." Said Trunks looking at his Grandfather.

The four of them agreed and left to go join everyone.

Meanwhile outside the ship doors opened and four warriors came out. They looked like Cell androids, except, they had purple, black and brown body colors. As well as evil red eyes, then the one who seemed to be the leader began to speak.

"Where are the ones named, Goku, Vejita, ChiChi, and Bulma?" Said the warrior leader scanning the people around him.

"You will not have my son." Shouted King Vejita.

"If you refuse to tell us then die." Said the leader, with an evil smirk.

The king screamed and charged towards the leader but then was blasted away to death. Then the saijyins began attacking the warriors, within minutes the saijyins were dropping dead out of the sky. Goten, Bra, Trunks and Pan reached the battle grounds, within second the leader of the warriors spotted them!

"Seize them!" Shouted the leader as he pointed towards the four teens.

All four warriors had taken out the saijyins and were flying right towards, the four teens, with death and anger in their eyes, ready to kill them.

"All right guys this is it."

Well that's chapter 8. How was it? Please R&R people. Chapter 9 will be out sometime soon I hope. Tankies! Ja ne! ^_^


	9. Death does not become him

Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The warriors kept on heading towards Bra, Trunks, Pan and Goten, while letting out battle cries, and having fire in their eyes, and hate and evil in their souls. They were all struck with fear, but only for a moment.

"Spread out, we can't allow ourselves to be easy targets." Said Trunks running out of the way of the warriors.

Everyone else ran to a location were if they are to be attacked they can defend themselves.

The four warriors split up and picked whom they were going to kill. Goten and Trunks, powered up and went into super saiyan, mode. Their fighting partners powered up themselves, and prepared to fight as Trunks and Goten flew up at them. As they met, they became nothing but a blur to the untrained eyed.

Bra and Pan hid themselves from the other two warriors for they knew that they couldn't fight the warriors as humans and they needed their bodies back.

"Oh Dende, please help us." Said Pan as she watched Trunks fight the warrior, with worry. Soon her worry was overwhelming, for the fear of her losing Trunks was too much for her, and she realized that her body felt all warm and fuzzy and full of love.

"I love you Trunks I won't let you die." Pan said as her eyes widened in shock as all of a sudden, a big bright light surrounded Trunks, who was still in Goku's body. The bright light shone on him for a few seconds, then Pan looked at her hands and her body started glowing as well. She only saw white light for a few seconds then, it went away, then she looked up at Trunks, just as the light faded away from him. 

"O-OH my God!!!" Said Pan practically unable to speak, from her shock. As she looked up to see Trunks, that's exactly what she saw, Trunks.

"Trunks, your back in your own body." Trunks looked at his hands and saw his lavender hair dangling over his eyes.

"Yes! I'm back!!" He said, noticing something odd about Pan.

"Hey Pan look at your hands." Shouted Trunks smiling.

Pan noticed his happy expression, and she was giggling at how stupid the warrior fighting him looked, after watching that scene. Then Pan looked down at her hands, and she saw her hands, not ChiChi's, but her hands.

"Oh My God, I'm home!!" Said Pan, as she felt her sajyin powers, inside of her. With that she looked up at the warrior who was trying to find her, and smirked. Then she flew out of her hiding spot and hit the warrior with a ki blast. It sent the warrior flying far, in fact too far. Then Pan noticed her hair over her shoulder, it was a gold/yellow color.

"Pan you're a super saijyin!" Shouted Goten who was still in Goku's body.

Then she tried to see if she could sense Bra's ki, but she sensed Bulma's. For some stranger reason, Goten and Bra hadn't switched back. Then Pan tried to figure out why she had gone super sajyin without training. The she remembered something the old woman said.

"Your love for each other makes you stronger."

Then her thoughts went to Goten and Bra and she remembered something else the old woman told them.

~~Flashback~~

"So how do we get back into our own bodies?" Said Pan.

"When you learn to look at each other, not with your eyes but with your heart."

~~End of Flashback~~

She then noticed the warrior she was fighting heading right towards her. It was amazing how he was almost easy to fight, she noticed from the corner of her eye, that Trunks was definitely holding his own in the battle. But then she saw Goten and he was having a lot of trouble, he looked like he couldn't take much more. Not to mention the fact that Bra was still hiding.

"Goten! If you can hear me listen, you must admit your true feelings for Bra."

"B-but---" he said while blocking a punch.

"But shit!! Goten stop the denial, you know you lover her, don't deny it. Let her know, NOW!! Or else we're all going to die, here!!" Pan said knocking her opponent into the ground, creating a huge impact that practically shook the whole planet.

Goten then noticed Bra coming out of her hiding position, for she had heard everything.

"Goten, I love you, please let me know that you love me too." Bra shouted looking at Goten with nothing but love in her eyes.

Then Goten noticed a warrior-heading straight towards, she didn't notice him coming, so Goten went to go protect her.

"Bra look out!" Shouted Goten, as the warrior shot a ki blast at Bra, but it got Goten instead. Everyone there saw what had happened.

"Uncle Goten!!" Pan shouted as she headed straight for the warrior who shot him, and began to fight him, for Pan managed to take down her first warrior opponent. Leaving Bra to go attend to Goten, when Bra reached him, things didn't look to good, it looked like he was dying. Bra placed his head on her lap and cradled him gently, as she began to sob silently.

"B-Bra?" Whispered Goten, who could barely see.

Bra quickly laid her eyes onto Goten and looked at him, in sadness.

"Shhh….Goten save your strength." Bra said as she caressed his head gently.

"N-No I need to tell you something, I may not have much time left and (moans as he feels a sharp pain in his chest) I want you to know this. Please let me tell you." He said struggling to meet her gaze, for each time he moved, it felt like a thousand knives slicing through him.

"AL-alright, what is it?" she said as a river of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Bra I just want you to know that not until that warrior tried to kill you that, I truly love you." He said smiling slightly.

"Oh god Goten. You never should've…" Bra was to saddened to finish her sentence.

"Yes I should've Bra, cause I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I'd rather have my life end, then yours." He said as he eyes slowly began to close.

"Oh God Goten please don't die on me. I love you."

After Bra spoke those final words, Goten's head nodded off lifeless. Bra tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't wake up.

"No, oh god no, GOTEN, DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU!!!" shouted Bra in tears, and Trunks and Pan looked down at her, then Pan heard one of the warriors, begin to laugh, Trunks heard it to. Enraged they both blasted him with all their might and sent him into another dimension. 

Then Trunks and Pan flew down to Bra who was hysterical. Pan looked at Goten's (or Goku's) lifeless body and she too began to cry. 

"I can't believe he's gone." Trunks said as he lowered his head down, so no one would notice his tears, but Pan noticed it.

Then Pan gave Trunks a hug, as she was hugging him she noticed something shine. Then as she looked at Goten and Bra they both had that glowing light begin into shine on them, just like what had happened to Trunks and Pan. Bra slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was shining.

"What's happening?" She said as the light eventually consumed her and Goten.

Pan and Trunks shielded their eyes from the intense light, but while this was going, the leader of the warriors, that Pan sent smashing into the ground was not dead, and was slowly ascending from the crater.

When the light vanished, Pan and Trunks looked at Bra, in astonishment and smiled. 

"Bra your back." Said Trunks giving her a hug.

"What do you mean I'm back, I never left?" She said looking at Trunks and Pan through damp and wet eyes.

"Look at your hands." Said Pan, smirking at Bra.

Bra looked down at her hands and saw her own hands; she realized that they were actually her hands cause of the nail polish. She could also feel her power raging inside of her, she could feel that she had been given more strength. But everyone's smiles almost turned back to tears when they saw Goten lying there dead, just as before except one change. He too was brought back into his own body, for Bra that made the pain of her losing Goten much worse, for when he died she saw Goku, so it didn't seem like it was him. The thing that happened was when he was dying she looked at him without using her eye's she used her heart.

"Do you three honestly think that you had seen the last of me." Shouted an angry voice to them. The three of them turned around and saw the leader of the warriors, standing before them, a little beat up, but other then that he seemed to still be fine.

"Well three against one, that isn't very fair is it?" He said smiling.

"It looks very fair to me." Said Bra, giving him the most evil look she had.

"Fine then, but at least let me power up to your mighty levels." He said chuckling, as he began to scream, and power himself up.

"Bra, Trunks and Pan, stood there waiting for him to finish, but soon there face of impatience turned to faces of fear, when they began feeling the warrior's ki rise above there's. Soon his ki was at a power that was equivalent to, Trunks, Pan, Goten, And Bra combined. But with Goten dead, it was now an unfair fight for them, when he was done he looked at them, who where sweating with fear and said….

"Let's end this shall we." 

Then the three saiyans all shouted and charged towards, the leader, and the leader began to charge towards them, all of them angry and ready to fight, and die.

Well that's chapter 9, chapter 10 will be out eventually, cause I start school again Monday so it may take me a while. Anyways Please R&R, and depending on how many reviews I get for this chapter, will determine if I upload chapter 10 at all. Tankies!!! Ja ne! ^_^


	10. Thank you Little Old Lady!

Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

As the warrior raced towards the young saiyans, he began to make an energy ball, in his hands and blast it right at the three of them. The warrior then threw the energy ball at them, causing them to stop they're charge and split up.

"Alright, everyone we have to attack him from different angles, hopefully we'll get him that way." Said Trunks breathing heavy, while instructing Pan and Bra as to where they must go.

"Ok, if you think that's actually going to work on me then go ahead, you weak monkeys." The warrior said with a smirk, and he had every notion to kill them all and be gone.

"Let's do this." Said the warrior impatiently.

Trunks smirked at the warrior and returned his comment, "You got it."

Then quickly Bra, Pan and Trunks were on all sides of the warrior and they were all in their super saiyan levels, yet they weren't hitting him as much as needed. Bra got the warrior of few times on the back of his head, which allowed Trunks to kick and punch him in his stomach. Ultimately allowing Pan to knock him into the ground, but that victory was short lived as the warrior got back up, almost looking like he hadn't been touched. The three of them looked at him nervously.

"What? Now how can we defeat him?" Said Pan out of breath.

Trunks just shook his head. "I don't know my love."

Bra then remembered the moment Goten was hit, trying to save her, and a wave of anger took over her thought and emotions and she just began to charge at the warrior not caring wither she lives or dies.

"Bra no!!!" Shouted Trunks and Pan, trying to follow her.

The warrior looked up at Bra who was heading towards him, "Foolish child, you obviously don't know what your dealing with."

Bra quickly tried to strike him at the head, but he ducked and struck Bra in her stomach. Her eyes widened in pain and she crashed into the floor, landing almost 50 feet away from him. Bra remained lying on the floor not moving, from the pain; luckily she wasn't killed from the impact.

"My turn!!" Pan said angered by her friend's injury.

Then she felt Trunks' arm on her shoulder, she looked over to see his beautiful baby blue eyes that were filled with worry and regret.

"Pan, do not do this."

"Trunks I'm ready to die fighting, for there's nothing else we can do from here (her eyes filled with tears) Goten's dead, Bra is on the brink of death, and I see no point in going on. We have to do this, if I do not succeed which I probably won't, I want you to do whatever you think is best."

"It won't have to be that way Pan." He said moving closer to her.

"Yes it does Trunks, we know that the warriors weren't supposed to come here and everything wasn't supposed to go so wrong but, it did. Obviously not even a mysterious old woman can control destiny or fate, and neither can we. But before I go, remember that I'll always love you, even after death." Pan said caressing his cheek.

Pan noticed a tear fall from Trunks' eyes, and her heart sank, and she as well began to cry.

"And I will always love you Pan, even in life and in death and beyond that." 

Then Trunks and Pan came together in one deep passionate kiss, that almost made all their problems go away, and bring nothing but good things for the future. When they parted, their eyes were mixed with tears of happiness and joy, for if this was to be the end for them at least, they'd be together in the afterlife. Then Pan pulled away from Trunks' reach and gave a look at the warrior who was waiting for her to attack him.

"Please help me Dende." Pan said as she took a deep breath, and began her charge towards the warrior.

The warrior smiled and took his fighting stand Pan quickly knocked him to the floor in one undetectable motion. Then the warrior quickly scrambled to his and hitting her in her head, knocking her to the floor. Pan held her head in pain as she sat up; only to be knocked down once more, this time she was knocked out.

The warrior looked up at Trunks and began laughing, Trunks was enraged and saddened and he began to power up.

"You know, I hope you enjoyed that last kiss that the two of you shared for it was your last." The warrior said, laughing a loud to himself.

Then Trunks let out a scream of anger and raced towards the warrior, when they met it was a five-minute battle of punches, kicks and blocks, no one was getting anywhere. Then Trunks was knocked down.

"You know boy, if your other friend hadn't been killed by one of my weakest warriors you might've had a chance. For I shall admit that with the four of you fighting against me, you might've had a chance, but now (sighs) well you just don't have that chance considering everyone is either dead or most likely dying, after the beating I gave them." 

Trunks looked up at the warrior with no fear, for he was ready to die he knew he had nothing left and there was nothing left for him to do. The warrior looked down on him and prepared to kill him when he was hit with a ki blast, from out of nowhere. Trunks looked at the fallen warrior in shock and then turned to see were the blast came from.

"That just goes to show how easily you overlook things." Said a familiar voice.

Trunks' eyes widened at the sight of the familiar image standing before him. "G-Goten!?" Trunks said almost speechless.

"Yep." He said flexing his muscle. "It's good to be back."

"Hey and me, and me." Said to more voices, then Trunks saw Pan and Bra come up from behind Goten.

"But how you were all either dead or dying? What happened?" Trunks said Holding on to his bruised arm.

"Well while you were fighting we got a visit from a much needed friend." Said Pan staring at someone behind Trunks. 

Trunks turned to see who Pan was staring at and a small smile came to his face.

"Hey there kiddo, you put up a real good fight, here takes one of these." 

"The old woman? How'd you get here?" Said Trunks catching the sensu bean that the old woman tossed to him.

"What kind of a question is that? I got here the same way that I got here all the other times. I teleported here, with the help of some light for a nice entrance." She said putting the bag of sensu beans in her pocket.

"Well then, how did you get here without me seeing you give everyone a sensu bean?" Said Trunks eating the bean, and regaining his strength.

"Well how can you notice something like that when your fighting an ass hole like that." Said Bra looking over at the fallen warrior who was rising back to his feet.

"Care, to go for another round, kids." Said the old woman smiling at them.

They all looked at each other and then said in one loud shout.

"Hell yea."

"What!?" How is it that the three of you are here (then he looked at Goten) and alive?" Said the warrior in astonishment.

"Simple we're saiyans, we always come back, and um, just to be fair I'll mention this too you. All saiyans get stronger with each defeat, and depending from the injury, will determine how much stronger you get." Said Goten smirking at the warrior.

"Well then I will make sure that you are all dead this time." Said the warrior powering up.

"Honey I know these kids personal and, there ain't gonna be a next time." Said the old woman, teleporting away.

The warrior grinded his teeth in anger and then attacked the four fighters. All of them blocked his attacks with ease, and they had no problem delivering attacks either. At this point it was now the warrior who was being toyed with.

"Had enough." Said Pan smirking while forming a fist.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Growled the warrior as he flew up too fight the four young fighters, then he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw all four of them form ki balls in their hands, he instantly tried to avoid being hit, but now he just wasn't fast enough, and he was blown into the next dimension.

"Yes we did it." Yelled Bra as she flew into Goten's arms and they embraced in a long passionate kiss.

Pan threw herself into Trunks' arms and gave him a huge hug, followed by a kiss. Then the old woman appeared only to find both couples lip locked, she only smiled.

"Cough, cough, cough." The old woman, to get their attention.

The four of them looked her way and smiled.

"Well done, you guys did it, now your children shall be born, and you existence is no longer in danger." Said the woman flying along side of the four teens.

"I never knew that I'd go through what I just did today, and I can't believe what my parents went through either. Getting beaten and fighting frieza and stuff, they're something else." Said Bra fascinated with everything she just said.

"True, but do you remember why they did it?" Asked the old woman staring at Bra.

Bra at first didn't know the answer then as she thought about it she quickly smiled for she knew the answer, "For love." Bra said looking at Goten.

"You all learned something here today or should I say yesterday (chuckles) anyway, are you guys ready to go home?" 

"Yep." They all said together.

"Wait!" 

"What is it Trunks?" Pan said holding his hands.

"If we go back to the future, the planet Vejita will still be here won't it, and there will be more saiyans, right?" Trunks said looking at the old woman with hopeful eyes.

"No Trunks I'm sorry, the planet perhaps will remain, but not the inhabitants, for they're all gone, the warriors killed the last of them." The old woman said with a sad face.

"What do you mean?" Asked Goten.

"I sent you into the past, and on the day I sent you, yesterday Frieza had all saiyans who were not apart of the army, killed, he was going to destroy the planet. I suppose that in the case of the planet being destroyed, that event could be changed. But I guess others, like having almost the entire saiyan race be wiped out, could not change. Destiny's a very powerful thing, and it seems to shine down on the four of you with a smile." The old woman said raising her hands in the air. "Let's get back home." With that she snapped her fingers and they left the past.

~~Back in the present~~

"I'm going to kill them." Shouted Bulma as she threw a book at the wall.

"Oh calm down, woman, they're young adults already they can take care of themselves, it's not like they are doing anything illegal… I hope." Said Vejita, who was sitting on the couch, with Gohan and Videl.

"Were on earth could they be, I mean this is not like them to be gone so long, I mean they didn't even call us." Said Videl, sinking into the couch.

"Well, when they get home my bunch is in serious trouble." Said Gohan, putting on a pissed off look.

~~Outside of the Brief's home~~

Suddenly the old woman had teleported Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra, right in front of the Brief's home.

"This is were your little adventure began and this is were it will end." Said the old woman, looking at them through tear filled eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Pan putting an arm on the old woman's shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing (sniffle) it's just that (sniffle) you were the best group of people (sniffle) that I've ever helped before and (sniffle) I'm going to miss you guys." Then she burst out into tears.

"Well, um we'll never forget you either." Said Goten scratching his head at his attempt to make the old woman feel better.

The old woman looked up at him and sniffled again, and then she smiled softly. "Thanks (sniffles) I'll always remember that, oh and by the way here Trunks, give your father this." The old woman handed him his father's second sword, which he had lost.

"He'll love to have it back." She gave him a wink.

Trunks grinned and placed it by the door, and gave the old woman a hug.

"Thanks for everything, I never would've found my true love without you." Said Trunks.

Then Pan came and gave the old woman a hug on her other side, Bra and Goten immediately followed.

The old woman was deeply touched by they're sincerity and another tear fell from her eye.

"You guys shouldn't have needed me to guide you to each other, for destiny I believe had it planned all along. I think that if you weren't meant for each other you never would've realized it when you were trapped in the past. I think I call you guys the destined lovers from now on, cause that's exactly what you all are." She looked at them, who were all smiling at her and then she took a deep breath.

"Good bye, kids, I'll be watching you and soon I'll be watching your kids too." With that she vanished with a bright light following her.

"Good bye and thank you." They all said looking at the place she once stood, before them.

"Come on you guys let's go inside." Said Bra, heading towards her house.

When they opened the door, they were ambushed by a mob, that was made up of they're angry parents.

"Were the hell have you been? And get your arm of my daughter, Trunks." Said Gohan in an angered tone.

"Bra, Trunks were have you been, I saw you guys almost 24 hours ago! You have never been gone for so long without calling!" Said Bulma holding a cooking knife.

Everyone backed away from her a little, trying to avoid being massacred.

Then Vejita noticed the sword in Trunks' hand.

"Is that my sword?" Vejita said as he noticed that his was on the wall.

"Yea dad, this is your sword, it's the one you lost, the day Frieza attacked the planet Vejita and he destroyed the planet, and you, mom, Goku and ChiChi, barely got out of there alive." Trunks said as he handed the sword to his father.

"Where have you all been?" Said Vejita raising an eyebrow to them.

"You'd never believe us." They all said together. "Besides if we told you you'd get mad daddy." Said Pan who put her hand in Trunks'.

Gohan noticed her action and then said with his temper beginning to ride, "Try me."

"Well daddy, me and Trunks, and Goten and Bra, are… (Pan remembered what the old woman said and smiled) Destined lovers!

"WHAT!?" All the parents said in shock.

"Hehehe…" Wait till they hear the whole story.

THE END!!!

Well that's the end; FINALLY I thought I'd never finish, knowing how lazy I am. Thank you too all the people who reviewed my story, and I hope that you can enjoy the other stories I will be working. Ja ne!!! And Tankies again!!! ^_^


End file.
